<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helsinki : Cauchemar Nocturne by Litany_Riddle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502187">Helsinki : Cauchemar Nocturne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litany_Riddle/pseuds/Litany_Riddle'>Litany_Riddle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beautiful Golden Fools, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Lannicest, Nightmares, Pegging, Protective Jaime Lannister, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Love, Teenagers, Tyrion needs is big brother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litany_Riddle/pseuds/Litany_Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans le château le plus dispendieux de l'île de Bretagne, sur la côte est de l’Angleterre, dans une grande chambre éclairée d’une seule bougie, deux adolescents aux cheveux d’un blond argenté faisaient l’amour.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Helsinki : Cauchemar Nocturne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>J’ai écrit cet OS le dernier week-end de septembre 2019, à Helsinki en Finlande, avant d’entreprendre la traversée de la Russie en train. À l'époque je l’imaginais comme le premier chapitre d’une longue fic, voir saga, AU historique, où Daenerys aurait été Elizabeth 1ère d’Angleterre, Jon Snow Robert Dudley, Sansa Stark Mary Stuart d’Ecosse, etc etc… Vu mon rythme d’écriture, il est bien évident que je ne l’écrirais jamais, néanmoins les deux OS qui en découlent peuvent être lus séparément. </p>
<p>Ces OS sont pour toi, Black Angelis. </p>
<p>Je reviendrais vers vous avec la suite de “Myrcella” et “Back From Pentos”, que je n’abandonne pas malgré les apparences… </p>
<p>Bonne année 2021 à tous, merci à ma Bêta Ishtar205</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dans le château le plus dispendieux de l'île de Bretagne, sur la côte est de l’Angleterre, dans une grande chambre éclairée d’une seule bougie, deux adolescents aux cheveux d’un blond argenté faisaient l’amour. Celui qui mordait -littéralement- l’oreiller n’était pas celui qu’on aurait pu croire.<br/>Jaime étouffa une plainte et sa grande main masculine vint claquer à l’aveuglette le haut d’une des fesses de sa sœur. Cersei hoqueta et sa prise sur lui se raffermit.<br/>-Un peu plus de douceur serait appréciable, mon coeur. Tu ne te contrôles plus et ça devient plus douloureux qu’agréable.<br/>Cersei s’était laissée emporter. Avec l' exacte réplique en ivoire du membre de son frère qu’elle avait mesuré durant leurs ébats, elle pilonnait sans relâche Jaime d’une façon de plus en plus bestiale depuis quelques minutes, tout en se frottant l’entrejambe sur le haut de ses cuisses si douces. Cette nuit c’était elle l’homme, c’était elle qui dominait, c’était elle l’héritier de Castral Roc, comme elle aurait dû l’être par droit d’aînesse.<br/>Elle s’immobilisa, le godemichet enfoncé au plus profond de son frère et plaqua son autre main au dessus de son oreille, enfouissant son nez dans la somptueuse chevelure blonde qui était la leur, inspirant profondément. La sienne était plus longue mais c’était le même blond plus clair que les blés, la même texture soyeuse, les mêmes courbes sur les pointes.<br/>Jaime gémit sous elle et se tordit pour faire bouger le substitut de pénis en lui. Cersei se félicitait d’avoir trouvé cet endroit intime en lui qui le transformait en petite pute frémissante. Même si en se servant de sa bouche elle arrivait à l’amener à un degré de torture et de soumission assez intéressant également.<br/>Elle recommença à se mouvoir en lui par de lents mouvements profonds de va et vient, attentive à ses réactions. Son frère soupirait de plaisir à présent. Elle continuait à lui lisser doucement les cheveux, observant son visage. Les pommettes hautes… ils avaient les mêmes. Avant que cette barbe ne pousse, Jaime pouvait encore se faire passer pour elle, comme elle pouvait se faire passer pour lui pendant ses leçons de combat en échangeant leurs vêtements quand ils étaient enfants sans que personne ne le remarque. Cersei ne savait pas si elle aimait ou détestait cette barbe : certes son frère lui avait ressemblé de moins en moins au fur et à mesure de leur puberté, mais il était son côté le plus viril. Son reflet dans l’eau de la rivière.<br/>Comme Narcisse, Cersei était amoureuse d’elle-même, un elle-même mâle qui était son autre moi. Jaime lui appartenait, il était son double. Son corps lui appartenait, son bras lui appartenait, son âme lui appartenait. Si elle avait besoin d’une épée, ce serait la sienne, tout comme son pénis était aussi son pénis à elle, qu’il soit en elle ou ailleurs. Elle l’aimait soumis à elle seule mais fort. Il était le seul digne d’elle parce qu’ils formaient une seule et même personne dans deux corps différents, les deux seules personnes qui avaient de l’importance sur cette terre, les deux facettes d’une même pièce.<br/>La main qui caressait les cheveux blonds vint chercher à taton le pénis qui frottait contre les draps de soie. Sa main, son pénis. Cersei s’en saisit et imprima des mouvements amples calqués sur ceux du godemichet. Jaime n’était plus que gémissements et torsion des reins. Il ne tarda pas à jouir fortement, ce qui amena sa sœur au summum de l’excitation. Elle attendit qu’il redescende sur terre et se mit sur le côté le temps qu’il se retourne, puis vint se recoucher sur lui. Ils étaient ventre à ventre à présent, et Jaime glissa une main entre eux, un sourire béat illuminant son visage. Cersei se tordit contre lui quand les doigts de son frère atteignirent son intimité. Sa main, ses doigts. Jaime savait exactement quoi faire pour la faire jouir rapidement, ou au contraire faire durer le plaisir. Ces techniques il avait commencé à les apprendre quand il avait quatre, cinq ans ? Sûrement moins. Il la connaissait par cœur. Pendant que ses doigts dansaient autour de son clitoris, il pensa fugacement à sa mère dont la servante les avait surpris à faire ce genre de choses, “jouer”. C’était un souvenir lointain et brouillé, leur mère était morte quand ils avaient sept ans et Jaime ne se souvenait plus vraiment de son visage, pourtant, il se souvenait parfaitement du manque indicible qu’il avait ressenti quand Cersei et lui avaient été séparés chacun à une aile du château, avec des gardes devant la chambre de Cersei et interdiction formelle de refaire ce genre de choses, ou leur père en serait avisé. Ils avaient jusqu’alors partagé le même lit et la même chambre… Le temps sans Cersei avait toujours été long depuis.<br/>Cersei connut l’orgasme dans un long gémissement, ses ongles vinrent labourer le torse de son frère, puis, pantelante, elle y déposa un baiser et la tête, et ses mains se firent caresses.<br/>Elle gisait sur lui, ils respiraient fort, nus, couverts de la sueur de leurs ébats qui leur donnait peu à peu la chair de poule. Jaime cessa de caresser un instant les longs cheveux blonds pour rabattre une couverture sur eux. Il se tendit un instant, figea son geste avant de finir ce qu’il avait entrepris. Cersei le sentit dans son corps pressé contre le sien et releva la tête vers lui :<br/>-Que ce passe-t-il ?<br/>en pianotant sur son torse, guettant l’expression de son visage.<br/>-Rien. Repose-toi.<br/>Jaime glissa à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux mais son sourire était crispé. Cersei roula de côté et regarda ce qui se trouvait derrière elle, dans le champ de vision de son frère. La porte de sa chambre était à moitié ouverte, un petit enfant en chemise de nuit blanche se tenait sur le seuil, bras ballants, abasourdi.</p>
<p>Tyrion était grand. Du moins en âge, car en apparence on aurait pu le prendre pour un enfant de quatre ans. Mais il avait neuf ans. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’allait plus voir son grand frère quand il avait fait un cauchemar. Vraiment longtemps : au moins deux ans. Jaime le rassurait et le laissait dormir avec lui. Jaime était la seule personne qui le rassurait dans ce monde. Les autres, il s’en méfiait. Parfois, il en avait peur. Souvent, on le détestait. Il se savait différent mais ne saisissait pas encore la raison de toute cette haine. Sûrement parce qu’il avait tué sa mère. Mais il ne s’en souvenait pas, il ne l’avait jamais voulu, cet acte restait abstrait pour lui, il n’arrivait pas à le relier à sa personne.<br/>Tyrion adorait son grand frère, et il savait que c’était réciproque. Mais il avait entendu les conversations à Castral Roc. Il avait maintes fois entendu son père l’évoquer ses derniers temps : Jaime et lui allaient repartir pour la guerre. Jaime faisait ses armes en tant qu’écuyer depuis quelques années déjà, pour devenir chevalier. Et Tyrion savait que les chevaliers allaient à la guerre et parfois mourraient, les chevaliers se battaient entre eux avec des armes meurtrières : il avait assisté à des tournois durant ce grand été, il avait vu du sang, il avait vu des morts. Et par dessus tout, les chevaliers affrontaient des monstres comme des dragons. Jaime disait souvent qu’il aurait aimé pourfendre un dragon. Tyrion avait une fascination pour ces bêtes de légende, il pouvait passer des heures à contempler leurs crânes dans les souterrains du Donjon Rouge en rêvant de voler sur l’un d’eux, mais il craignait pour son frère qu’il en reste encore en vie. Dans son atroce cauchemar, il avait vu Jaime se faire déchiqueter puis brûlé vif par une bête monstrueuse, pleine de crocs, recouverte d’écailles luisantes et sombres, crachant le feu de l’enfer. En pleurs, il s’était réveillé et avait couru dans les couloirs pour aller supplier son frère de rester avec eux, de ne pas aller mourir à la guerre ou dévoré par un dragon. Et puis il n’avait pas besoin d’aller à la guerre : il avait déjà un château. Il n’avait pas besoin d’affronter de dragon : il avait déjà une princesse.</p>
<p>-TUE-LE ! hurla Cersei.<br/>Elle sortit un poignard de sa table de chevet et vive comme l’éclair, se précipita sur son petit frère. Jaime la rattrapa en deux bonds et la serra contre lui, une main tordant le poignet qui tenait la dague. Mais Cersei se débattait comme la lionne qu’elle était.<br/>-TUE-LE ! TUE-LE !<br/>La voix gutturale, sortant des tripes. Jaime n’arrivait pas à lui faire lâcher le poignard sans lui faire mal, et ils étaient si près de Tyrion que celui-ci se prit un coup de coude, trop choqué pour bouger, et tomba à la renverse.<br/>-Il nous a vus ! Il faut le tuer… argumenta Cersei d’une voix suppliante alors que Jaime arrivait enfin à lui faire lâcher son arme.<br/>Le métal résonna sur le sol de pierre, et dans ses bras, Cersei devint lourde comme une poupée cassée. Il fit signe à Tyrion de partir et celui-ci retrouva enfin ses esprits et déguerpit sans demander son reste.<br/>-S’il parle… commença Cersei, à la fois menaçante et terrifiée.<br/>-Il ne parlera pas, j’y veillerai.<br/>-Comment peux-tu en être certain ?<br/>-Ce n’est qu’un enfant. Je lui dirais que s’il parle de ce qu’il a vu à quiconque, il ne me reverra plus jamais.<br/>-Parce qu’on t’aura pendu ! Et moi avec.<br/>-On me pendrait également pour l’avoir assassiné. Et à qui veux-tu qu’il en parle de toute façon ?<br/>-A Père ?<br/>Jaime rit un peu.<br/>-Il est terrifié par Père. Qui ne le croirait sûrement pas. Au moins soit un peu plus gentille avec lui quand je partirai cette fois-ci, arrête de le tourmenter.<br/>-Je suis bien obligée, maintenant.<br/>Cersei se rassit sur le bord du lit, complètement nue. Jaime renfila sa chemise de nuit puis vint lui caresser le visage.<br/>-Je suis tellement chanceux d’avoir la plus belle femme du monde pour moi tout seul…<br/>Cersei sourit. Ce satané miroir… Elle vint arranger les mèches de cheveux blonds sur les tempes de son frère et les lissa avec tendresse.<br/>-La plus belle femme du monde…<br/>-La plus belle, décréta Jaime avec fougue en prenant sa bouche dans un baiser si passionné qu’elle se sentit défaillir.<br/>Puis il caressa une dernière fois sa nuque et se releva.<br/>-Tu t’en vas ? demanda Cersei d’une voix légèrement chevrotante.<br/>-On a fait trop de bruit…<br/>Elle lui prit les mains.<br/>-Cette semaine, dans la forêt… Je te ferai crier comme jamais.<br/>-Des promesses, toujours des promesses… murmura Jaime qui était à deux doigts de la rejoindre à nouveau.<br/>-Avec ma bouche… avec ma langue…<br/>Jaime gémit et grimaça en se détourna d’elle, dégageant ses mains et se précipita vers la porte. Ces quelques mots avaient eu pour effet de le refaire bander. Il se retrouva dans le couloir avec une érection et, frustré, retourna dans sa chambre. </p>
<p>
  <em>Fin</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>